


It's Nice To Have a Friend

by spacebilance



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Sonia Kaspbrak, Album: Lover (Taylor Swift), Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Friends to Lovers, M/M, Maggie Tozier is a queen, Mutual Pining, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining Eddie Kaspbrak, Pining Richie Tozier, Song: It's Nice to Have a Friend (Taylor Swift), Songfic, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebilance/pseuds/spacebilance
Summary: Richie and Eddie are best friend, but who knows? Maybe they become something more





	It's Nice To Have a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for my beta and amazing friend @ waywardpadaleski on tumblr

_ School bell rings, walk me home  _

_ Sidewalk chalk covered in snow  _

_ Lost my gloves, you give me one  _

_ Wanna hang out? Yeah, sounds like fun  _

_ Video games, you pass me a note  _

_ Sleeping in tents  _

After a long day at school, Eddie was more than happy to go home. His smile grew when he saw his best friend waiting near the school gate, waving happily at him.

"Eds! Ready to go home? I can't wait to see your mom.” Richie said smiling at the smaller boy.

"Shut up Rich,” Eddie responded angrily, but still got closer to the other boy. “And don't call me Eds, you know how much I hate it.” 

"It's okay. It’s okay, Spaghetti, just move your cute ass and let's go. I'm freezing here,” Richie exclaimed, grinding his teeth. 

The boys started walking alongside each other, talking about anything and everything at the time. Winter was setting, snow was setting fast, it was the last day of their first semester of 6th grade. Both boys were very happy with it, making plans of what they are going to do with the free days they have, without any responsibilities. 

The smaller boy has shaking, holding his hands together. 

"Are you okay Eddie my love? Is everything alright?" Richie asked, trying to not sound too preoccupied with his best friend. 

"Yeah, I'm good,” Eddie answered, the tip of his nose pink for the weather. "Just forgot my stupid gloves, my ma is going to kill me, I'm sure.”

"Oh Spaghetti! Why didn't you told me sooner? Here, take mine.” Richie said, already taking off his gloves and handing them to Eddie. 

"No, no, I can't accept it. You are going to get cold, it's my fault I forgot mine. You don't need to suffer for that.” Eddie pounded, crossing his arms close to his body. 

"I will not suffer if I'm making sure you're okay, I'm being a gentleman, trying to protect my love from the evil monsters of winter.” Richie shook the gloves near Eddie's face. 

"Fuck off Richie” Eddie took the gloves, pulling one, handing the other back to Richie "I'm only taking this because I know you will not shut up if I don’t."

Richie smiled as he took back the glove, a smile that made Eddie whole body feel warm despite the cold. They stayed silent for a feel moments, walking side by side. Until it started to bother Richie.

"Well, my other hand is going to get cold though.”

"You already want your glove back? Why you gave it to me then?" Eddie snapped at the other boy. 

"No, no Eddie Spaghetti, it's yours now. Don't you dare to give is back. I’m just saying that, maybe, we could something else to keep us warm,” Richie raised his eyebrows to Eddie.

"You're so disgusting Trashmouth!" Eddie hit the back of Richie's head. "Why do you always say stuff like this?" 

"I was kidding luv, I need to romance my fair prince first,” Richie paused, looking at the snow on the ground for a few moments. "Give me your hand Eds.” 

"Wh-what? Why do you need my hand?" Suddenly frustrated Eddie asked. 

"Just give it to me, I had an idea to make us both stop being cold,” Richie said extending his gloveless hand to Eddie. 

"Aren't you going to do anything nasty with it, right?" 

"Only if you ask me to, sunshine" Richie winked, smiling at the other boy "Just trust me Eds".

Eddie looked at Richie hand, considering his options. Finally, he put his free and on top of Richie's, his whole body burning with the touch. 

Richie smiled triumphantly, intertwining their fingers. The light blush on his cheeks growing. They just stared at each other for a few moments, both frozen in place. Hands and hearts warm with the touch. After coming out of the trance, they walked in the direction of Eddie's house. Hand in hand, smiles on their faces. When they reached Eddie's place they stopped, hands still linked. 

"Well here we are, the prince is back to the castle. The brave knight did his job" Richie said, a sad look on his face. 

"This is the time we say goodbye.” 

"Maybe not!" Eddie exclaimed, not ready to say goodbye to his friend. "Wanna hang out? We could go to the Arcade, play something, if you want" 

The smile came back to Richie's face brighter than before. 

"Sure! Do you wanna go now? Or we can meet later, whatever you want.” Maybe a bit too eagerly. 

"No, we can go now. Just have to let my ma know, so she doesn't call the cops. Again.” While he was talking, his smile went smaller.

"Okay, I will be waiting here for you. If I came in your mom won't let me leave.” Richie tried to joke around to try to kill some of the tension in the air. 

Eddie just rolled his eyes and went in the direction of his house. Hoping that for some reason his mother was not home, but of course he wasn't so lucky. 

"Eddie-bear! Took you long enough, come give your mommy a kiss.” Sonia Kaspbrak was on the sofa, watching the same TV shows she always watched. 

"Hey mommy,” Eddie went and have a quick kiss on her check. "Can I go to the Arcade with my friends? It will be quick, I promise”. 

"But Eddie-bear, you barely arrived. And it's too cold outside, you're going to get sick.” Sonia went on a lecture about all the ways Eddie could die just from going outside.

"But mommy, we're going to stay inside. I won't be outside for long. As soon as we finish I'll be right back.” Eddie tried his best to convince his mother. 

"Who are going with you?" Sonia said, trying to look out the window, but gave up in the middle of it. "That dirty Tozier boy isn't going right? You know what I think of him.”

"No mommy, just Bill and Stan.” The lie came out of Eddie's lips came out easier than the other times, but he was still getting used to it. 

"Okay then, but you will be back before the sun goes down.” Sonia said, convinced by these lies. 

"Thank you so much ma! I'm going now!" 

Eddie was out of the door before his mother could change her mind. 

He went straight to the tree that was conventionally positioned under his bedroom window. He saw Richie leaning in the tree, trying way too hard to look cool. 

"Let's go Jack-ass, I have to be back before the sunset.” Eddie said grabbing Richie's hand and going in the direction of the arcade. A few minutes later the boys were in front of the Arcade, hands linked. 

"Here we are my love, why don't you go choose something for we play while I buy us some chips?" Richie separated their hands and went into the Arcade, leaving a disappointed Eddie behind, missing the warmth in his hand.

Eddie went directly at the Street Fighter game, knowing that it was Richie's favorite, waiting for his friend for a few moments. 

"Oh, my mans knows me,” Richie arrived, wiping a fake tear of his face "Momma was wrong, I really married the right man.” 

"Fuck you Richie, Maggie loves me.” Eddie sent a glaring look at him.

"Not as much as your mom loves me though. But it's a different type of love.” Richie send a kiss to Eddie. 

"Let's play the fucking game Rich, I have a curfew.” Eddie said, taking the chips off Richie's hand, putting one into the machine. 

"Oh baby, it's on.” Richie said grabbing the control, giving the smaller boy a quick look. 

They played together for hours, Richie was the best player because he was always in the arcade. But Eddie was by far the most competitive one, they ended the day with a tie. 

"You're lucky you're cute,” Richie said, putting his arm around Eddie's shoulder.

"What that even means?" Eddie blushed, but didn't pull Richie's arm off.

"Well, you're so cute I let you win.”

“Die." Eddie simply answered "I won because I'm better than you, like always.” 

"Keep dreaming sugarcup,” Richie send a wink. 

"Let's go, it’s almost sunset and I don't want my ma calling the FBI" Eddie said. 

Richie didn't say anything, only stepped away from the machine, giving Eddie a sad smile. Not really wanting they time together to end. He knew that as soon as Eddie arrived home his mom would not let he hang out with the losers during the break. More specifically, she wouldn't let he hang out with Richie. She thought Richie was dirty and bad, and in Richie mind she was not wrong. He was no fit for her perfect baby boy. But Eddie was not her perfect baby boy. He was a firecracker, sarcastic, funny, desperate for attention boy. And sometimes he could be as loud as Richie. But for all that he was Richie’s favorite person, all his small "imperfections" made him perfect in Richie's eyes. Not that he ever could say that out loud. 

The boys walked back to the Kaspbrak's residence in silence, this time not really holding hands. Something that made both of them flustered. Neither of them wanted to make the first move and admit they missed each other warm. 

When they arrived in front of Eddie's house, they turned to each other to say goodbye.

"So... Thanks for walking me home, twice.” the smaller boy said, a smile rising in his face. "I see you later I guess, I will try to convince my mom to let me see you guys soon.” 

"Yeah, 'bout that..." Richie blushed a little. “Check your jacket pocket when you can, just don't let big ol' Mrs. K see it, if she does, she will want me all to herself and my plans will not work out.” He send the other boy a quick wink, before walking away.

"What...? Wait, what? Come back here Trashmonth!" Eddie exclaimed, trying to make the other boy look at him, he was running fast and turning down the street. ”Richie!” 

Eddie gave up and started walking towards the door, carefully putting his hand in his pocket and feeling a small piece of paper with his free hand. Hefelt a burning blush cross his face, a smile planted on his lips as he opened the door. 

"Eddie!" Sonia Kaspbrak was there was soon as the door opened, arms crossed and a frown on her face. "You're late! It's almost sunset, didn't you think I was worried? You're going to kill your mother? Is that what you want?" 

"No ma, we lost notion of time, I'm so sorry,” Eddie lie escaped his lips so naturally. 

"Don't ever do that again young boy, promise me.” Sonia looked Eddie up and down. 

"I promise ma, never again!” Eddie lied again, he wanted to feel bad about it, but he just couldn't. 

"Did you had fun away from mother at least? Who was there with you?" Sonia was persistent.

"Just Bill and Stan ma, and we had fun.” The first half was a lie, he really did had fun. But Bill and Stan weren’t there. 

Sonia eyes twisted and Eddie realized he made a mistake. Her face told everything, even before she opened her mouth Eddie knew he was fucked. 

“EDWARD FRANK KASPBRAK! How do you dare lie to me? You think that I’m stupid? I can’t believe it, my own son, lying to me like that! I saw that disgusting dirty boy in front of our house, he was there with you.”

Eddie started apologizing, voice breaking “Ma, I’m so so-” 

“Don’t you dare Edward! You lied to me. And for what? For that boy! I saw the way he looks at you. He is going to make you sick like him. You can’t be near him again!” 

“But-but ma, you can’t-” Now Eddie was scared, his mom seemed serious this time.

“No. I already told you that I don’t want you near that you and you disobeyed me. I forbid you to ever go near that boy again, and that is final. Now go to you room and think about how much you disappointed your old mother.”

Eddie didn’t answered, just went up stairs, fighting with the tears, his mother words repeating in his head, “sick, dirty, disgusting”, he went to his room, closed the door end threw himself in his bed, hugging his body, finally letting himself cry. His mother really ruined his last good day before the holidays. 

He stayed there for a long time, he didn’t wanted to do anything else, just stay there feeling sorry for himself. He wanted to stand up for his mother, let her know she couldn’t talk about Richie like that. But he knew she wasn’t talking only about Richie. She saw the way Eddie looked at Richie, like the other boy hung the moon and stars. And she thought it was dirty and disgusting. But Eddie didn’t agree, Richie made him feel warm and happy, this feeling couldn’t be wrong or disgusting if it was so good. His mother was wrong, he was not. 

The moon was high in the sky when Eddie got up to take a shower, he was taking off his clothes when he saw something fall in the corner of his eye, a small white paper. He remembered what Richie said earlier and a blush crossed his face while he got down to reach the paper, recognizing the messy handwriting. 

“Eddie my love, leave your window unlocked. I know your lovely mother won’t let you see me during the winter break, so I am doing something nice for ya. Signed, your knight in shining armor” 

Eddie let out a small giggle, putting the note back into his jacket pocket, and taking a quick shower. 

Sooner than later Eddie was back in his room, window unlocked and in his favorite pajamas. He was reading a comic book to distract himself from the feeling in the back of his stomach. 

He was almost falling asleep when he heard movement outside, suddenly his window was snapped open. A tall figure was in the railing, a small cursing sound went out of the figure lips.

“Spaghetti,” the figure shushed. “Give me a helping hand, wouldn’t ya? My leg is stuck here”

“I can’t believe this Rich, this always happens.” Eddie let out a small sigh, but the smile didn’t left his lips. 

It’s not really unusual to Richie to climb through Eddie’s window, but that doesn't mean he is good doing it. Something always happened, and Eddie would get scared that it would wake up his mother. This time he doesn't care, or he wants to convince himself that he doesn't.

“Is everything alright Eds? You have seen better days,” Richie said when he was fully in the room, putting his arm around Eddie shoulder and walking him back to his bed. 

“Yeah I’m good, my mom is just freaking out again, but when she is not?” Eddie said, pushing Richie arm off his shoulder “And don’t call me Eds.”

“Sorry Eddie Spaghetti, should I have a talk with big ol’ Mrs. K? You know she gets a lot more gentle when I talk to her in bed.” Richie send a Eddie a smirk.

“Fuck off Richie, you are gross.” Eddie said, but still let Richie sit beside him in his bed. “This time was bad you know? More than usually is. She really mad and said a lot of horrible stuff...” About you, Eddie wanted to add, but didn’t had the strength to. 

“Oh, fuck that bitch.” Richie said, louder than he was supposed to. Making Eddie give a small laughter, that made Richie smile. He would do anything to make his Spaghetti happy. “Really Eds, that woman is absolutly crazy. You shouldn’t give a shit about anything that goes out that stupid mouth.”

“Wow, you didn’t make an inappropriate joke. I’m surprised, it’s almost like you’re maturing.”

Richie made a pretend shocked face “Never say that ever again. I’m trying to be nice to ya and you’re there insulting me.” he said, putting a hand on his forehead. “But I was serious Eds, you shouldn’t care about anything that she says.”

“I know, I know,” Eddie said, feeling himself get smaller “It’s just hard sometimes.” he said, remembering the nasty words his mother said, he felt the tears coming back to his eyes. 

“No, no my love, don’t cry, I’m here for you, I will always be here for you.” Richie nervously exclaimed, wrapping his hand around the smaller boy, bringing him closer. 

That small act broke Eddie and he began crying again, letting Richie hold him while tears streaming down his face. 

After a few moments Richie spoke again “Eds, hey, look at me.” Eddie looked up, his vision kinda blurry from the tears. 

“What Richie?” his voice was husky from all the crying.

“Make me a favor wouldn’t you?” his voice was sweeter than Eddie ever remember it being, he shook his head slightly “Stay here with you eyes closed for a few minutes?”

“What? Why would I do that?” Eddie asked, confusion written on his face. “Just do it Spaghetti, it will be worth it, I promise” he got up, leaving Eddie alone in his bed, what made the other boy missing his warmth. 

Eddie thought for a moment but closed his eyes, staying quiet while listening to soft noises that Richie made walking around the room. Moving his stuff, but trying his best to not make too much noise, but falling, Richie was a loud person. 

The noise suddenly stopped, but Eddie felt a warm body next to his again. 

“Open your eyes Eds” Richie whispered in his ear. 

Eddie opened his eyes and noticed a small blanket fort built in the middle of his room, illuminated only by the moon shining outside. He couldn't hide the smile dancing in his lips.

“Wow Rich.” it was the only thing that came out of Eddie’s lips. 

“Did you like it?” Richie voice was unsure

“No, I loved it Rich, it’s like the coolest thing ever. I didn’t know you could do that.” Eddie said, getting out of the bed and walking to the fort. 

“Nice! My mom used to make them to me when I was sad, so I thought that maybe it would cheer you up too.” Richie said, a light blush on his face and a sweet smile in his mouth.

“Thank you so much ‘Chee, this is really nice of you” Eddie said taking Richie hand and squeezing it lightly. 

“You’re welcome Eddie my love, just don’t tell the others, it would definitely ruin my cool guy image.” Richie sat down in the fort, patting the space next to him to Eddie to sit, which he happily did. 

“No one thinks that you’re cool Richie, but sure I won’t tell anyone”. Eddie said, laying down and pushing Richie to lay down next to him. 

“Hahaha very funny Spaghetti, I’m the coolest guy ever.” Richie hugged Eddie, letting the smaller boy rest his head on his chest.

“To me you really are.” Eddie voice was so soft that it was almost inaudible, but that doesn't mean Richie didn’t heard it. Making his heart jump in his chest, he was worried that Eddie would notice, but the other boy was so tired of crying that he was asleep almost immediately after speaking. 

But Richie just couldn’t sleep, his best friend was sleeping peacefully in his arms, but his mind was full. His need to never let his boy cry again was overwhelming, he wanted to get up and have a talk with Sonia. Give her a piece of his mind, or just scream at her for hurting Eddie, the most important person in his life.

That night, with a sleeping Eddie in his arms, Richie made a promise of never, ever letting anyone hurt Eddie like that ever again. A promise to protect Eddie with all his force.

That night Richie realized that his best friend was everything to him, and that he liked him more than best friends should like each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in ages and english is not my first language, please be nice. I'm thinking about writting one song for each Lover song, so tell me if you would like it
> 
> -  
Follow me on tumblr @ letsgetreddie


End file.
